gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Department of Health
The Department of Health, or the Department of Health and Welfare, was a branch of the COG Government. Its goal was protecting the health of all COG citizens, providing essential human services, and maintaining their Ambulance service. History Pendulum Wars During the Pendulum Wars, the Department of Health secretly funded the New Hope research program at the New Hope Research Facility under Chairman Monroe's administration as a means to build a genetic bridge to the future. For classified and currently unknown reasons, the researchers experimented on humans, creating Sires and a group of test subjects called "children" by the program's director, Niles Samson. Eventually Chairman Monroe ordered Niles to take the children test subjects to Mount Kadar, and the program was shut down and the facility abandoned and classified.Gears of War 2: Act 3: Gathering Storm Dr. Niles Samson Memo Interoffice Memo To: All New Hope employees From: Director Niles Samson RE: Ways to Deal with Prying Questions As many of you know, we recently experienced an internal information leak, and this had led some media outlets to make inquiries of the Department of Heath. Should you ever be approached with questions by anyone from the media or from someone who is not an employee of New Hope, I trust that you will all refrain from disclosing any information about the facility or its patients. Please do keep this is mind moving forward, and continue with the great work that you all are doing. You are making the future a better place. Best, NilesGears of War 2 Collectible: Interoffice Memo Locust War On Emergence Day, the Department of Health's hospitals worldwide were overrun with the countless wounded and dead, and most likely faced supply problems.Gears of War: The Slab By 1 A.E., the Department of Health was one of the few important departments left in the COG government.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 182 During Operation: Hollow Storm, the Department's hospitals spared all available medical supplies to the COG Army. Notable Members *Dr. J. Ademi - Medical Registrar at Jacinto Medical Center *Dr. Jay Assandris - Senior Medical Health Officer *Dr. Barry - Trauma Surgeon at Jacinto Medical Center *Dr. Isabel Maryon-Hayman - Chief of Medicine at Jacinto Medical Center *Dr. Vivian Merriweather - Physician at Jacinto Medical Center *Dr. Niles Samson - Director of the New Hope Research Facility; Geneticist *Dr. Doug Sato - Employee the New Hope Research Facility *Dr. Nicolette Shannon - Physician at Jacinto Medical Center *Dr. Sven - Employee of the New Hope Research Facility *Dr. Torres - Employee of the New Hope Research Facility *Dr. Wilsen - Psychiatrist *Dr. Van Neil - Employee of the New Hope Research Facility *Dr. Stephanie Zimmer - Employee of the New Hope Research Facility *EMT. Wayne Mitchell - EMT at Jacinto Medical Center Notable Facilities *Jacinto Medical Center *New Hope Research Facility *Wrightman Hospital Documents 'Jacinto Medical Center File' Patient Name: Jonathan Harper Occupation: Sergeant (Echo-9), COG Army Age: 29 Height: 1.9 m Weight: 91 kg Patient is a 9-year veteran who has recently experienced vertigo, persistent cough, and insomnia. Was stationed at Timgad area for 2 months after Lightmass offensive, when assigned to Jacinto perimeter patrol last 4 months. Symptoms began about 1 month ago. Physical and diagnostic evaluation showed no chronic illnesses and no signs of bacterial infection. Prescribed a medium-strength antihistamine, released patient, and gave clearance for further duty. Expect a full recovery with no side effects. Dr. Vivian MerriweatherGears of War 2 Collectible: Jacinto Medical Center File 'Doctor's Journal' Dr. Nicolette Shannon: Dr. Merriweather mentioned that she's seen numerous patients exhibiting similar symptoms, even paranoia and aggression, but she appears to be less concerned than the rest of us. I'm starting to wonder whether her close ties to the COG administration could be affecting her judgment about the patients' welfare. Going to follow up on this with the director tomorrow... If we aren't taking care of our soldiers, who will?Gears of War 2 Collectible: Doctor's Journal 'Ambulance Driver's Log' Driver: Wayne Mitchell Route: Timgad/Jacinto Patient #1: 33 yr. old male Symptoms: Coughing up blood & brown mucus, nausea, minor bleeding from ears Patient #2: 21 yr. old male Symptoms: Nausea, coughing up blood & reddish-brown mucus Patient #3: 36 yr. old female Symptoms: Unconscious, blood & reddish-brown mucus coming from nose & mouth Patient #4: 24 yr. old male Symptoms: Coughing up blood & dark brown mucus, complaining of severe chest pain & trouble breathingGears of War 2 Collectible: Ambulance Driver's Log Behind the scenes *Some of the Collectibles featured in Gears of War 2 were reports and documents of the Deparment of Health which appeared as in-universe and in-game material. .]] References Category:Articles needing citations Category:COG Category:Government